I Just Want You Safe
by RexieCakes
Summary: A few weeks has passed since Bakugo was saved by some of his classmates, and after a bit of thinking, he calls Midoriya over to his place to talk. Bakugo/Midoriya One-Shot.


**So this is my first fanfic for this fandom. And yeah... I ship Midoriya and Bakugo. My current OTP for this show. I just cannot get over how much I love the idea of these two together, and even if they become friends again that's enough for me. -Which they NEED to do!- Okay, so as much as I'd love to ramble on and fangirl about this series, because I totally am- I don't want to take up more of anyone's time. Expect for thing I wanna add here: I don't know how well I did, considering this is my first time writing these characters. So... yeah I guess we'll see hmm? Okay, read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Midoriya stood there in Bakugo's bedroom. Wondering what the heck he had called him over to house for... It had been a few weeks since they had saved Bakugo and while they had broken the law while saving him, none of the students involved got a punishment such to everyone's surprise. But yikes... The talking to they got? That might as of been punishment.

"You shouldn't of done that! You could've gotten killed!" Bakugou snapped. Midoriya rolled his eyes before replying. "Kacchan I wasn't the only one who came to the rescue ..." Midoriya replied. "What about the others-"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE THAT MUCH ABOUT THEM!?" Bakugou yelled. "I-I..." Midoriya mumbled. He wasn't sure what to say. Sure he and everyone else knew Bakugou was mean, but deep down Midoriya always felt like he cared. Maybe not...

"Listen, Decku! I don't want you doing that ever again! You still tried to save me before I was taken away! Even though I told you to stay back! You led some of our classmates to help, and at the same time knew it was against the law!" Bakugou growled.

"So that's what this is about then? How I broke the law?" Midoriya asked. "You know what!? You don't get what I'm trying to say so just... Leave!" Bakugou snapped.

"Is it because... Me and the others put ourselves in danger?" Midoriya asked. Bakugou tried to suppress those feelings as Midoriya said that sentence. He had been so scared for his life, then when some of his classmates showed up it only got worse... As he feared for them too. Still though, because of Midoriya he was alive. He was back home and he was safe. So how could he deny what was the truth?...

"... Yeah, Deku... That's what I mean. Though... I was more-More worried about you," Bakugou responded, still sounding annoyed, but not as much as before. "Why?... You've done nothing but bully me for years..." Midoriya said.

"And yet... Even though that's the truth you've always considered me a friend and saved my life," Bakugou pointed out. Midoriya looked away he wanted so badly to... To just tell him why, but he couldn't bring himself to. "I think I'm just gonna go, Kaccan..." Midoriya mumbled. He headed to leave Bakugou's room when the blonde jumped in front of him. "Kaccan?..." Midoriya questioned, as he looked confused He saw his friend had an expression that he couldn't quite place... He didn't look angry. He didn't look scared. "Deku..." Bakugou said in a very gentle voice. Wait... What the freaking hell? What the fuck just happened? Did Bakugou just... Talk nicely?

"Deku... I... I-I'm... I'm sorry... For being such an ass to you all these years. I-I... Truth is that... I..." However Bakugou couldn't finish his words. "You... What?" Midoriya asked, such a soft and gentle voice. "I-I... I worried about you the most because... I love you," Bakugou managed to choke out. He then glanced at the shorter boy with gentle gaze. Something Midoriya had never seen before. "You... What?" Midoriya asked, in shock. Had he heard that right? Or... Was he just losing it now?

"Deku... I love-" However Bakugou was cut off when Midoriya kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck, but Bakugou kissed back in an insant, before Midoriya broke the kiss. "I love you too, Kaccan. That's why I risked so much to safe you. And I'd do it again if the situation presented it's self," Midoriya said.

"How the hell am I going to protect you from danger if you're protecting me?" Bakugou asked. "We could protect each other..." Midoriya responded, as he gave the other boy a smile. "That seems fine to me," Bakugou said. He then wrapped his arms around Midoriya and brought him in for a hug. Midoriya hugged him back and the two stayed like that for a few seconds. "I just want you safe, Kaccan," Midoriya sighed, as they broke the hug and he nudged Bakugou to the bed. "What...?" Bakugou asked. "What're you up to?" "Nothing other than I'd like to hold you for a while," Midoriya replied. Bakugou smirked and then laid down on his bed as Midoriya followed suit and curled around him. Bakugou felt calm as Midoriya held him close.

"Deku..."

"Hmm?"

"I want to hold you after you're done holding me,"

"I look forward to it, Kaccan,"

"So... Will you be my boyfriend?" Bakugou asked.

"Of course, Kaccan of course," Midoriya replied. "I've already claimed you anyways,"

Bakugou chuckled in response. "I'm sorry...? But when?"

"Since I kissed you,"

"That's fair then..."

"Yep... You're my Kaccan..." Midyoriya said. "And you're my Deku..." Bakugou responded. "Oh and by the way... Just because we're dating now doesn't mean I'm not going to be nice everyone else. I'm not going to the hide the fact I love you in public, but as for our classmates? Nope,"

Midyoria rolled his eyes in amusement. "Well, Kaccan if you can only show your soft side to me then so be it..." Midyoria replied.

The two continued to lay there together as they talked and soon Midoriya was in Bakugo's arms. The two of them then soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of how they always wanted the other safe.


End file.
